starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamer
}} DREAMER '''is a single performed by the artist Gero. The titular track is used as the first opening theme song of the Star-Myu anime. Tracklisting # '''DREAMER # Farewell # DREAMER Instrumental # Farewell Instrumental LyricsJapanese and Romaji Lyrics from kasi timeEnglish Lyrics from Lyrical Nonsense Japanese= D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer 雨上がりの舗道の上 かかとを鳴らし 軽やかに弾む心が 躍りだす 清く楽しくおもしろくが Wow oh Wow oh 僕にとって それがモットー 何もせず進まないで 砕け散ってしまうのなら 当たって 砕けよう 後ろ振り向かずに Go! Go! 見ているだけでは 夢は夢のままだから あきらめたくはない 後悔したくない そんな方法知らない 可能性は まったくゼロじゃない I’m a Dreamer. D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer 何気ない日々に光が 射し込むように 見慣れた景色染める色 騒ぎだす いつも明るく前を向いて Wow oh Wow oh モチベーション あげてもっと 緞帳があがるように 胸がときめいてるのは まだ見ぬ 未来が 輝いているから Go! Go! 見ているだけでは 夢は夢のままだから あきらめたくはない 後悔したくない そんな方法知らない 可能性は まったくゼロじゃない I’m a Dreamer. 誰かにとってはくだらないモノや 些細なモノが 心を 動かす 活力(ちから)になるんだ 何もせず進まないで 砕け散ってしまうのなら 当たって 砕けよう 後ろ振り向かずに Go! Go! 見ているだけでは 夢は夢のままだから あきらめたくはない 後悔したくない そんな方法知らない 可能性は まったくゼロじゃない I’m a Dreamer. D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer |-| Romaji= D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer Ame agari no hodou no ue kakato wo narashi Karoyaka ni hazumu kokoro ga odoridasu Kiyoku tanoshiku omoshiroku ga Wow oh Wow oh Boku ni totte sore ga mottoo (motto) Nani mo sezu susumanai de kudakechitte shimau no nara Atatte kudakeyou ushiro furimukazu ni Go! Go! Mite iru dake de wa yume wa yume no mama dakara Akirametaku wa nai koukai shitakunai Sonna houhou shiranai kanousei wa Mattaku zero janai I'm a Dreamer. D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer Nanige nai hibi ni hikari ga sashikomu you ni Minareta keshiki someru iro sawagidasu Itsumo akaruku mae wo muite Wow oh Wow oh Mochibeeshon (motivation) agete motto Donchou ga agaru you ni mune ga tokimeiteru no wa Mada minu mirai ga kagayaite iru kara Go! Go! Mite iru dake de wa yume wa yume no mama dakara Akirametaku wa nai koukai shitakunai Sonna houhou shiranai kanousei wa Mattaku zero janai I'm a Dreamer. Dareka ni totte wa kudaranai mono ya Sasai na mono ga Kokoro wo ugokasu chikara ni narunda Nani mo sezu susumanai de kudake chitte shimau no nara Atatte kudakeyou ushiro furimukazu ni Go! Go! Mite iru dake de wa yume wa yume no mama dakara Akirametaku wa nai koukai shitakunai Sonna houhou shiranai kanousei wa Mattaku zero janai I'm a Dreamer. D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer |-| English= D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer My heels are clicking along the sidewalk after the rain, And my lightly bouncing heart starts to dance! Noble, fun and interesting - Wow oh Wow oh That's what I've made my motto! Don't just stand still, not doing anything - if everything's gonna fall apart anyway, Ya gotta bust on through and never look back! Go! Go! Only ever watching will leave your dreams unfulfilled; I don't wanna give up- I don't wanna have regrets- I don't know how to be like that! The possibilities are surely higher than zero: I'm a Dreamer! D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer As if light was shining upon our nonchalant days, The colors staining scenery we've grown accustomed to started to go wild! Always face forward and keep your spirits high - Wow oh Wow oh Raise up your motivation! The reason my heart is racing, as if a stage curtain was being raised, Is 'cause there's a future I've yet to see, shining just beyond! Go! Go! Only ever watching will leave your dreams unfulfilled; I don't wanna give up- I don't wanna have regrets- I don't know how to be like that! The possibilities are surely higher than zero: I'm a Dreamer! Things that other think are pointless, And other such trivial things, Move my heart, becoming my driving force! Don't just stand still, not doing anything - if everything's gonna fall apart anyway, Ya gotta bust on through and never look back! Go! Go! Only ever watching will leave your dreams unfulfilled; I don't wanna give up- I don't wanna have regrets- I don't know how to be like that! The possibilities are surely higher than zero: I'm a Dreamer! D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer D -R -E -A -M -E -R, Dreamer Notes * DREAMER **Composer: Satoshi Nakayama **Arranger: Satoshi Nakayama **Lyricist: Satomi * Farewell **Composer: Shota Horie **Arranger: Shota Horie **Lyricist: Shota Horie CM 【Gero】6thシングル「DREAMER」MV -short ver.-|MV -Short Ver.- Gero【Gero】6thシングル「DREAMER」MV|MV References Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening